warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pantherstar (DawnClan)
Pantherstar, nicknamed Midnight Star by her mate, Sparkflash, and deputy, Lemonflower, is the current leader of DawnClan. She was born male but feels female, in other words, trans. Note: you should probably read the DawnClan blog post (linked above) to understand anything on this page. Another note: Hamilton fans, find the references! Appearance Pantherstar is a pure black short-furred cat; she looks like a tom. She has small points on her cheeks as well as straight ears. She has light green eyes like her mother, Rosedawn, and a long, graceful tail like her father, Moonfall. Her nose is a pink color that has a slight reddish tinge to it, and the insides of her ears are white. She also has a long dark pink scar down the right side of her face, jutting through the upper-right corner of her right eye. Her shape is more similar to her father's than her mother's; she is lithe, graceful, and thin. Personality Pantherstar is a determined and ambitious she-cat with unwavering loyalty to those who support her. She did not use to feel loyal to all of DawnClan because they treated her as if she is a loner impersonating a warrior, but now that she's become leader, they have realized that she is capable of doing anything white cats can, if not more. She is extremely persuasive and stubborn, and also proud, so she does not ask for help unless she is in dire need of it. This is one of her flaws. Also, Pantherstar does not trust easily. She knows that with respect comes trustworthiness, and without respect comes disloyalty and mocking. This is especially true because she is a black cat as well as the leader of DawnClan, plus her brother, Snowhawk, is an all-white cat, so many cats in the Clan believed that he would become deputy and then leader. History For Pantherstar's history, click here. Leader Ceremony Note: Firestorm (she-cat) and Violetshell (tom) are Moonfall's parents, and Mallowfruit (she-cat) and Mudfeather (tom) are Rosedawn's parents. Blossomlight (she-cat) is Moonfall's sister and Pantherstar's aunt. Jaystar: Pantherflight, welcome to StarClan. StarClan: Are you ready to receive your nine lives? Pantherflight: Yes. I'm ready. Firestorm: Pantherflight, I give you a life for knowing when and how to trust, in your Clanmates, your loved ones, and yourself. You will know when to use it. Pantherflight: Thank you. Violetshell: Pantherflight, my granddaughter, you have no idea how proud I am of you. Pantherflight: You know that I am a she-cat? Violetshell: Yes, StarClan knows. You will have to find some cat to confide in, eventually. But not now. It is too soon. I give you a life for courage in your own decisions. You must believe you are doing the right thing, or else stop yourself from doing the wrong thing. Pantherflight: Thank you, Violetshell. Mallowfruit: Pantherflight, you have done my daughter Rosedawn such a kindness by keeping on. By giving her one kit to be proud of, instead of none. Because you know that Snowhawk has never been a pride of your mother's. So I give you a life of giving. Make sure to grant things to your warriors every day, your queens, your kits, your elders, your apprentices, just as they are giving to you. Pantherflight: Thank you so much, Mallowfruit. Mudfeather: For your fourth life I give you justice, so that when the time comes for you to really and truly lead your Clan, you can do it fairly. Pantherflight: Thank you, Mudfeather. I promise I will. Firestreak: Pantherflight, you have come a long way from where you were at the beginning of your apprenticeship. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you, when you were an apprentice, a senior apprentice, a warrior-in-training, even a warrior... But when you became my apprentice I saw your potential and what you were versus who you were. Snowhawk can never live up to you. I give you a life of understanding, so that you may understand your Clanmates better than they understand you, and realize why they treat you this way and how to change that. Use it well. Pantherflight: Firestreak, I'm sorry too, for not believing enough of you. I forgive you. Blossomlight: Pantherflight, anything and everything you do has opened my brother's heart. I give you this life of compassion, to strengthen your desire to help cats in need. I know your heart is kind already. Give yourself this extra push. Pantherflight: Thank you, Blossomlight. I will make sure to use it. Lightstar: Pantherflight. Pantherflight: Lightstar! Lightstar: I do not give many DawnClan leaders lives. The first and only cat before you that I granted one to was my own deputy, Gracewing. I know you deserve this life, my life, because of everything you've done and discovered. I give you a life for open-mindedness. Never believe that one way is the only way, because it never is. Open your eyes wide, your ears, your nose. Taste the air. Taste your thoughts. Really take a moment to reflect on what you believe. Use this life for good, and for cleverness. Pantherflight: Lightstar, this life means so much to me. Lightstar: And I am glad of it. Ravenfeather: Pantherflight, I give you a life for curiosity. For discovering new things and accepting them. Look beyond your borders, ask, what is there? What might we find, what might we do? DawnClan needs to stretch, to push, to widen, after their hearts shrunk so long ago. Pantherflight: Ravenfeather, thank you. Jaystar: Pantherflight. Your final life has given me so much trouble. If only I could truly decide what to give you, I thought, and then I said, I know. I give you purity. The knowledge to seek the truth, and the truth to seek the knowledge, and the power to cherish everything in between. Because when I give you lives, I am really giving your Clan lives, and DawnClan needs this life to bring back what it was, back before everything. I only truly saw the sky just before I died, and I want to give DawnClan the chance to see it from their birth. Be ready. Don't give up. You have DawnClan's legacy to protect. Pantherflight: Oh, Jaystar, I miss you so much. Jaystar: I do too, Pantherflight. But remember, you are the most determined cat in DawnClan, and you were from the moment that fox scarred you, from the moment Snowsky disinherited you, from the moment every cat said, "That cat's not going to become deputy." From the moment everything happened, you have been the leader. Take ownership of DawnClan, protect your Clanmates, their minds, their hearts, their bodies. I proclaim you Pantherstar, leader of DawnClan, beginner of a new era. Lead well. StarClan: Pantherstar! Pantherstar! Pantherstar! Relationships Rosedawn and Moonfall Pantherstar's parents care deeply about her, and never rate her brother, Snowhawk, above her. However, Pantherstar can sometimes feel uncomfortable with their protectiveness, and tries to refuse their help. She wants them to know that she can do things for herself, and that she's strong enough to defend herself from the Clan. Brownpetal Brownpetal is one of the only cats that Pantherstar can relate to with feelings about the Clan treating her this way. Brownpetal is an all-colored cat, known by the Clan as a "coloredfur" and referred to by some of the meaner cats as a "Noglow." Brownpetal is also Pantherstar's former mentor, and the two share a strong relationship that has continued throughout many moons. Jaystar While Jaystar lived, he was one of Pantherstar's most trusted companions. Despite what Pantherflight thought about his stereotyped beliefs, he really sympathized with her and tried to do everything he could to make the Clan trust her the same as Snowhawk. He also supported Pantherflight's efforts to reawaken DawnClan's power, and Pantherflight was one of the cats who mourned Jaystar the most after he died. Snowhawk Pantherstar's brother never really got along with her. Maybe it was because so many of the DawnClan warriors told him, "You're better than your brother. He's a Darkglow. You're an Allglow!" (Remember that everyone thinks Pantherstar is a tom.) He even tried to lead her into a trap with some foxes once, but Pantherflight outsmarted him. However, once Pantherstar became leader and revealed to all DawnClan the ancient power of the glide, he somewhat made amends with her, and said he hoped his kits (with Shiningstream) would be better at gliding than he was, and would bridge the gap between them. Sparrowglide Pantherstar's great-uncle is always the cat she goes to when she needs wisdom. He is the only elder in DawnClan that Pantherstar really trusts, and gets along very well with her mate, Sparkflash. He is also the only cat (other than Sparkflash) that Pantherstar has considered telling the truth to about her gender, but she decided that it's better if Sparkflash is the only cat who knows. She is Pantherstar's mate, after all. Lemonflower The cat Pantherstar picked as deputy, the sister of her mate, is one of the cats Pantherstar best gets along with. Pantherstar made sure she was mentored by one of her most trusted senior warriors during her senior warrior training—her mother, Rosedawn—and also kept an eye over her deputy training, which was overseen by the old deputy, Featherwind. Once Featherwind retired, Pantherstar knew that Lemonflower was the perfect choice for the deputy position. She was smart, kind, and sensible and always knew what to say when Pantherstar didn't. Sparkflash Pantherstar's mate is the only cat in the whole of DawnClan who knows her real gender. Everyone thinks that Pantherstar and Sparkflash are hetereosexual, but they're really not, because they're both she-cats. However, because Pantherstar has the body of a tom, they are considering having kits. Sometime. In the future. Family Tree Pantherstar's family tree, made by me on familyecho.com Quotes "I am the youngest warrior in deputy training. I am a cat with no white fur and all black fur. I am the smaller of my mother and father's kits. I am the sister of a snow-white tom. I am a cat no one believes in. "I will become deputy." Brownpetal: "White cats are overrated." Pantherflight: "If you stacked the distance from the Moonwater and back one hundred times into the air, white cats would be rated one million fox-lengths beyond that while they're in reality close to that distance underground." Notes * There are at least 7 references to the musical Hamilton on this page. Credits to ALL THE PEOPLE INVOLVED IN MAKING HAMILTON! THANKS! Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Work In Progress